Tomorrow Can Wait
by SMYGO4EVA
Summary: Oneshot. Quiet sleep was the last thing possible in the dance, in the reality that almost was a dream.


Tomorrow Can Wait

Tomorrow Can Wait  
By SMYGO4EVA

Sleep felt comforting at that moment, when you can forget about the world; just close your eyes and dream. It was slumber that was most relaxing to Serenity there and now, and she didn't want to wake up from the reverie. It was her cocoon, her sanctuary and her place of belonging, where she felt the most safety around her. She felt nothing, as the dreams satisfy her through the fantasies of her own world, the world that can be written on paper, but not into real life.

Yet she felt the urge to awake from that world, to see if she was still alive or if she was the dearly departed. She wanted to release herself from potential nightmares or unsettling visions made by the unconscious mind. She wanted to wake up, and seek the straight routes in her life.

She found herself roused from sleep and sat up from the warm, cozy pillow upon the bed. The room was her own, but the walls were white amidst the shadows, and the mirror looked upon her under the light of the moon. Her auburn hair was disheveled a little, but she quickly fixed it in time. The lids of her eyes hung precariously over her hazel orbs, as if a weight was tied onto them, but she felt so awake now. She found herself wearing her usual clothes, a sleeveless pink and white shirt with a high collar that is worn on top of a short-sleeved yellow shirt with light blue shorts and long white socks. She wanted to say goodbye to the dull nights for so long, and the state now was so peculiar yet inviting at the same time.

A stirring noise directed her attention to the door, with the knob twitching dangerously. Fear struck a chord in her chest, and she slipped under the covers in a second. Peeking through a little hole, her eyes locked themselves onto the door, almost feeling the intruder's presence. Hearing the knob turn and the door finally open, she completely covered herself with the blankets in a heap. She froze, holding her breath with the sound of footsteps faintly reaching her ears, her eyes shut.

"Serenity?"

Eyes opened.

She knew that voice; it was so familiar to her, and it was one that permeated in the wildest dreams she has had. Carefully, Serenity sat up, uncovering herself from the sheets, and was revealed to the individual standing between the doorway.

Yami quizzically looked upon her, a subtlety of concern crossing his face. "Serenity, are you all right?"

Serenity blinked, her face growing hot all of the sudden. "I'm fine, Yami. I was just flustered, that's all." She looked around her room. "How did I get here?"

"You fell asleep and Joey helped you to your room. I just thought that I could check up on you."

"All right. I must have been sleepy." She looked out the window, seeing Selene in her silvery orb of mists, shining endlessly. "It's nighttime already. What time is it?"

"8:04."

"When did I fall asleep?"

"6:04."

"I've slept for two hours?"

"Correct."

"Oh, ok."

Amethyst eyes wavered for a moment. "Can I…sit next to you, Serenity?"

She froze, heat rushing to her face. "Uh… sure, Yami."

A warm smile fell upon his lips and then he took a couple of strides forward. She moved to the right so that he would have a place to sit on the bed, his weight establishing itself next to her. His back faced her, and she opened her mouth to say something to kill the inevitable silence, but she said nothing. To break the link of words, silence was the key.

Let it be.

"I hope this isn't uncomfortable for you, Serenity. I just wanted to see if you were all right."

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking."

"I'm glad."

More stillness.

Their eyes soon became lost, drifting off in the lines of black velvet the room was cloaked in. They were already accustomed to the darkness that it would have been rude if light would penetrate it. They couldn't even get a word across from their increasing distances.

"Yami?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you come here?"

He sighed, closing his eyes before he got off the bed and turned himself to her. His violet eyes were soft now, almost twinkling before he lent out a hand to her.

"I would like to dance with you, Serenity."

Her hazel eyes widened, her face blushing considerably as she looked at the hand and the person who held it to her. Dance? With him? In the dark? It was highly unorthodox, and out of the blue. No, it couldn't have been real. It must be a dream, but she knew that it was real. The abundance of kindness only seized her heart and mind.

"Me? Dance? With you?"

"Yes, Serenity." The affection in his voice rolled unto her like soft velvet, so soothing that she couldn't say no. Who would say no at a time like this? The twilight had become a different color now, her heart pounded and the sheer picture was too good to be true.

"All right." She took his hand and he gently pulled her from the bed, threading his hand with hers.

Time stood still, frozen even in the dark. Hazel eyes locked with dark amethyst, the mists of colors almost mixing together.

Music had begun to play in their minds, as they took each step into a circle. Serenity let her head fall onto Yami's shoulder, relaxed and basking in his scent. Yami let the scent of her hair fill his senses as they moved in a lazy circle, slow and heavenly music ethereal around them. The quiet sleep was the last thing possible in the dance, and the reality of tomorrow had to wait.

OWARI


End file.
